fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemna Finałowa Trójka
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Staci i Dan umówili się żeby pójść na randkę po tym jak ten sezon się skończy. Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli wpychać wagoniki z węglem na wzgórze. Mindy radziła sobie najlepiej, aż Dan zaczoł rzucać w nią węglem z powodu Staci. Pod koniec, Staci i Mindy wyrównali, ale niespodziewanie, to Michał wygrał zadanie i zdobył nietykalność! Dan musiał wybierać czy głosować na Mindy, czy Staci, i w końcu zagłosował na siebie, a Staci została wyeliminiowana z powodu głosów Mindy i Michała. No więc, zostało już tylko trzech uczestników! Mindy, Michał i Dan. Którzy z nich dojdą do finału? Jakie zadanie czeka finałową trójkę? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażkę... pod Ziemią! (intro) W stołówce: (Michał siedzi przy jednym stole, a Mindy siedzi przy drugim razem z Danem.) Mindy: Hmm... Nie wierze że on zaszedł tak daleko... Dan: Ja też... Mindy: Nie możemy mu dać dojść do finału..! Dan: Racja. Jeżeli mam dojść do finału, fajnie by było jakbym doszedł tam razem z tobą... no więc, co przewidujesz na dzisiaj? Michał: Ohh... Ja jestem ciekaw też. Co ona niby może "przewidzieć", hehe... Dan: Zamknij się, Michał! Mindy: Szczerze mówiąc, dzisiaj niczego nie przewidziałam... To chyba oznacza że nic złego się nie stanie... Michał: Pfft... (Chris wchodzi do stołówki.) Chris: Witajcie, finałowa trójko! Jesteście gotowi na wasze zadanie? Michał: Oczywiście że tak. Chris: To dobrze, chodźcie ze mną na zewnątrz. Na zewnątrz: Chris: Więc, waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wyścig. ' Chris: Ale to nie wszystko! Co 200 metrów będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na pytanie, żeby móc biegnąć dalej. Będzie 6 pytań. ' Chris: No więc, ustawcie się na linii startu. (Mindy, Michał i Dan stają na linii startu.) Chris: Gotowi? Do startu... Start! (Wszyscy zaczynają biegnąć. Mindy jest na prowadzeniu, Dan na drugim miejscu, a Michał ostatni. Mindy dociera do głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): No więc, pierwsze pytanie to: W samolocie jest 200 cegieł. Jedna cegła wypadła z samolotu. Ile cegieł zostało w samolocie? Mindy: Uh... 199? Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! ' (Mindy zaczyna biegnąć, a po chwili Dan dociera do pierwszego głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): Pierwsze pytanie to: W samolocie jest 200 cegieł. Jedna cegła wypadła z samolotu. Ile cegieł zostało w samolocie? Dan: Eh? 199. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Dan zaczyna biegnąć, a w międzyczasie, Mindy dociera do drugiego głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): Drugie pytanie: Jak wsadzić słonia do lodówki? Mindy: Że... co? Uhh... Trzeba go skurczyć? Chris(przez głośnik): Źle. Mindy: Ugh... (Dan dobiega.) Dan: Jakie jest pytanie? Chris(przez głośnik): Jak wsadzić słonia do lodówki? Dan: Huh... Przecież nie da się wsadzić słonia do lodówki! Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź. (W międzyczasie Michał dobiegł do pierwszego głośnika.) Michał: ...nienawidzę... biegania. Chris(przez głośnik): Pierwsze pytanie to: W samolocie jest 200 cegieł. Jedna cegła wypadła z samolotu. Ile cegieł zostało w samolocie? Michał: Naprawdę!? To jest pytanie!? 199! Ugh, jeżeli wszystkie pytania są takie proste, to na pewno nie uda mi się dogonić tych frajerów. Chris(przez głośnik): Twoja odpowiedź jest poprawna. (Michał zaczyna biegnąć, aż w końcu dobiega do drugiego głośnika, gdzie Dan i Mindy wciąż są.) Michał: Eh? Dogoniłem was? Pfft... No, więc, jakie jest pytanie? Chris(przez głośnik): Jak wsadzić słonia do lodówki? Michał: ..............Co to ma być za pytanie?!?! To pytanie jest niedorzeczne. Ughh... Spal słonia i wsadź jego popiół do lodówki? Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź. Michał: Grrr... Dan: Oh, hej... może... otwórz lodówkę, wsadź słonia, zamknij lodówkę? Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! Michał: Że co!? (Dan zaczyna biegnąć.) Michał: Ale... Ale... Chris(przez głośnik): Czekam na wasze odpowiedzi. Mindy: Otwórz lodówkę, wsadź słonia, zamknij lodówkę! Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Mindy zaczyna biegnąć.) Michał: Ah...! Nie mam czasu, muszę się pośpieszyć...! Otwórz lodówkę, wsadź słonia, zamknij lodówkę! (Michał zaczyna biegnąć do trzeciego głośnika, w międzyczasie, Dan już do niego dobiegł.) Chris(przez głośnik): Trzecie pytanie: Jak wsadzić żyrafę do lodówki? Dan: ....eh? Tym razem żyrafe? Uh... Otwórz lodówkę, wsadź żyrafę, zamknij lodówkę? Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź! Dan: C-Co!? A-Ale przecież te pytanie jest praktycznie to samo! Ugh... (Mindy dobiega do trzeciego głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): Jak wsadzić żyrafę do lodówki? Dan: Powiem ci, że odpowiedź nie jest taka sama jak w poprzednim pytaniu... Mindy: Huh... ale to jest prawie to samo, tylko zamiast żyrafy mamy słonia... Oh, chwila... teraz sobie przypomniałam! Już słyszałam te pytania kiedyś! I jeżeli się nie mylę odpowiedź to... Otwórz lodówke, wyciągnij z niej słonia, wsadź żyrafę i zamknij lodówkę. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! Mindy: Tak! (Mindy zaczyna biegnąć.) Dan: Eh...? To była odpowiedź? Ah, niewarzne! Chris! Moja odpowiedź to otwórz lodówkę, wyciągnij z niej słonia, wsadź żyrafę i zamknij lodówkę. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Dan zaczyna biegnąć, a po chwili Michał dobiega do trzeciego głośnika.) Michał: Jakie jest pytanie!? Chris(przez głośnik): Jak wsadzić żyrafę do lodówki? Michał: Uh!? Znowu takie samo pytanie!? Otwórz lodówkę, wsadź żyrafę, zamknij lodówkę! Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź. Michał: Ż-Że co!?!?!? ALE JAK TO?! Czemu mogę wsadzić słonia do lodówki w taki sposób, ale żyrafy już nie!?!?!? TO NIE MA ŻADNEGO SENSU!!! (W międzyczasie Mindy minęła już czwarty głośnik, a potem Dan dobiegł do niego.) Chris(przez głośnik): Czwarte pytanie: Król Lew zorganizował przyjęcie i zaprosił na nie wszystkie zwierzęta. Jedne ze zwierząt jednak nie przyszło. Jakie to zwierzę było? Dan: ...eh? Uhh... Może uhh... Leniwiec bo był zbyt leniwy żeby przyjść? Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź. Dan: (wzdycha) Niby skąd ja mam wiedzieć odpowiedź na to pytanie. (W międzyczasie Mindy dobiegła do piątego głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): Piąte pytanie: Starsza pani chcę przejść przez rzekę w której mieszkają krokodyle. Udaje jej się to. Jak to zrobiła? Mindy: Ha, wiedziałam że to będzie kolejne pytanie... tym razem jednak nie potrzebowałam przewidywania przyszłości żeby mi pomóc. No więc, starsza pani po prostu przepłynęła, ponieważ krokodyle były na przyjęciu Króla Lwa. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Mindy zaczęła biegnąć, w międzyczasie, Michał dobiegł do czwartego głośnika.) Michał: Pytanie! Już! Chris(przez głośnik): Król Lew zorganizował przyjęcie i zaprosił na nie wszystkie zwierzęta. Jedne ze zwierząt jednak nie przyszło. Jakie to zwierzę było? Michał: .....Niech no zgadnę, to pewnie coś głupiego jak... Żyrafa, ponieważ była zamknięta w lodówce. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! Dan: Oh... nie spodziewałem się że TY dobrze odpowiesz... Michał: Hmph! (Michał zaczyna biegnąć, Dan odpowiada na pytanie i po chwili zaczyna biegnąć za Michałem. W międzyczasie Mindy dobiega do ostatniego głośnika.) Chris(przez głośnik): Ostatnie pytanie: Starsza pani jednak zginęła po tym jak przepłynęła rzekę. Co się stało? Mindy: Eh...? Takiego pytanie nie pamiętam... Chyba będę musiała sama coś wymyślić, hmm.... Zmarła ze starości? Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź. Mindy: To chyba nie będzie łatwe. (W międzyczasie u Dana i Michała:) Dan: Starsza pani przeszła przez most! Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź! Michał: Hmm... Wiem! W końcu, te wszystkie pytania są ze sobą jakoś powiązane, więc... Krokodyle były na przyjęciu, więc starsza pani poprostu przepłyneła. Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! Michał: Ha! Dan: Ugh! (Michał zaczął biegnąć.) ' (Dan odpowiada i zaczyna biegnąć za Michałem, aż obaj dobiegają do ostatniego głośnika gdzie Mindy wciąż jest.) Dan: Huh? Jeszcze nie odpowiedziałaś? Mindy: Tak... Tego pytania nie słyszałam przedtem. Dan: Więc jakie jest pytanie? Chris(przez głośnik): Starsza pani jednak zginęła po tym jak przepłynęła rzekę. Co się stało? Dan: Uh... umarła z jakiejś choroby? Chris(przez głośnik): Zła odpowiedź! Michał: Pfft... Hahaha! Wiem! To powinno być takie oczywiste! Cegła spadła jej na głowę! Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Michał zaczyna biegnąć.) Mindy: Cegła?! Ale skąd by-------- oh.... PIERWSZE PYTANIE! Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałam!? Dan: To nieważne! Musimy się pośpieszyć! Chris! Cegła spadła jej na głowę! Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze! (Dan zaczyna biegnąć.) Mindy: Ah! Racja! Cegła spadła jej na głowę, Chris! Chris(przez głośnik): Dobrze. (Mindy zaczyna biegnąć za Danem i Michałem.) Michał: Hahahahahha!!! Jestem na prowadzeniu! Już tak blisko...!----- Ah!? (Michał potknął się o kamień, a potem Danem potknął się o Michała.) Dan: Ah! Michał: Ugh! G-Głupi kamień...! Nie stanie mi na drodzę do zwycięstwa! Mindy: D-Dan! Wstawaj! (Mindy wyprzedza Dana i Michała, po czym Michał spycha z siebie Dana i zaczyna biegnąć za Mindy. Po chwili Dan wstaje i zaczyna szybko biegnąć.) Dan: Nie mogę się teraz poddać...! (Mindy dobiega do linii mety.) Mindy: Udało mi się... Chris: Mamy naszą pierwszą finalistkę! Więc kto dojdzie do finału z Mindy!? (Dan zaczął doganiać Michała, a pierwszy na linii mety był... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Dan!) Dan: U-Udało się! Michał: N-NIEEEEE!!!!!! PRZECIEŻ ZASZŁEM TAK DALEKO!!! NIE MOGĘ TERAZ PRZEGRAĆ!!!!!! Mindy: Ktoś tu nie umie przegrywać. Michał: J-Jak to się stało...! Tacy frajerzy doszli do finału?! Jakaś wariatka i jakiś niezdara?! UGGHHHH!!!! JAK MOGŁEM Z NIMY PRZEGRAĆ!? Chris: Ahem... Wagonik z węglem czeka, Michał. (Chris pokazuje na wagonik z węglem.) Michał: A-Ale... A-Ale... N-Nieeeeee!!! Dan: ...Pomożemy ci z tym Chris, co nie, Mindy? Mindy: Racja~! Michał: Eh? (Dan i Mindy biorą Michała i wrzucają go do wagonika.) Michał: Ał! C-Co wy robicie!? W-Wy frajerzy! Mindy: Heh, Narazie, Michał. (Mindy popycha wagonik które odjeżdża razem z Michałem.) Michał(krzyczy w oddali): Jeszcze tego pożałujecieeee!!!!!!!!! Dan: Jak to dobrze że on nie doszedł do finału... Chris: No więc, to już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki pod ziemią. Dzisiaj został wyeliminowany Michał, a Mindy i Dan doszli do finału. Kto wygra ten sezon? Czy będzie to Mindy? A może Dan? Dowiecie się tego w następnym i ostatnim odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... pod Ziemią!